


Two Minute Temptations

by astrobeta



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But also Smut Preview, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobeta/pseuds/astrobeta
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones made fine classmates, until they played Two Minute Temptations at a Cheryl Blossom Party.





	Two Minute Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so sloppy. I'll work on editing, but I am awful at it. I'd rather just put out content than try to obsess over fudging up the difference between your and you're.
> 
> Enjoy? More Chapters to come!

“What do you mean I need to show more skin?”

 

Betty looked at herself up and down in Veronica’s full length mirror and saw nothing wrong with her outfit. She wore her signature pink cashmere cardigan, blue jeans and tan booties. She ran her hand over her slick back hair that finished in a tight pony tail. Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Betty, this is the party of the year at Columbia and you look like you’re going to ask me if I want to buy a box of girl scout cookies.” Veronica ran over to her walk-in closet and began rummaging through its contents. Betty, still looking at herself in the mirror, smoothed her hands over her pressed pink sweater. 

“Here try this. It’s still you, but more sex.” A baby pink mini dress that was clad with spaghetti straps came hurling out of the closet at Betty, hitting her in the face. Betty grabbed the garment and looked it over. 

“I’ll see if I can find my tan thigh highs, one sec.” Veronica’s voice came out of the closet and the sounds of her rummaging through her things filled the room.

“V, how is this still me? This barely covers my legs, and the neckline is plunging!” Betty said as she held out the garment over her torso.

“That’s kind of the point.” Veronica yelled out from the closet

“Also, how do you wear a bra with this without the straps showing?” Betty held the dress out and looked down the middle. 

“You don’t wear a bra. Ah, here they are!” Veronica came out of her closet with a pair of tan, thigh high suede boots for Betty. “Put these on. I am already feeling Alicia Silverstone circa Clueless vibes.” Veronica said with a smile and a cheery disposition. 

“V, I don’t know about this. Also, I don’t want to mess up your suede.” Betty plumped down on the beautiful queen sized bed adorned with a silk comforter and satin sheets.

“Just try it? For me? We need to get a good cheerleader effect going on tonight Betty dearest. This is the party of the year!” Veronica said beaming.

“Cheerleader effect?” Betty questioned.

“Yea, it’s a cognitive bias which causes people to think people are more attractive when they are surrounded by other attractive people.” Veronica explained. “I just had a psych exam about it.” She winked.

“Fine, but if I do this you have to go with me to the Toni Morrison signing tomorrow afternoon. No excuses.” Betty wagered.

“Betty you are going to get so many guys in this outfit you will have to be swatting them away with both hands. I should hardly have to go to this book signing.” Veronica said as pulled her signature pearls off the vanity and placed them comfortably around her neck.

“It’s for a group assignment in my journalism class, Ronnie. I was hoping to ask Toni if we could set up an interview.” She explained.

“Well if it's for a group assignment, surely there are other people who can go with you who are actually invested in this activity.” Veronica reasoned.

“I already told my group that I would see if I could get the interview alone tomorrow. It’s kind of a hail Mary if you will. Please, Ron?”

“Fine, but remember we’re getting brunch at Sant Ambroeus with Kevin tomorrow. We booked it a month ago. Speaking of which where is he?” Veronica picked up her phone and began typing away. “He was supposed to be here at 8:30.”

Betty retreated into Veronica’s closet to change. The pink spandex mini dress left very little to the imagination. It had a slight sweetheart neckline and thin satin spaghetti straps. The suede thigh high boots did not have a very long heel, which was good since Betty was not very good at walking around in heels.

She heard the doorbell ring and thought it would be a good time to come out of the closet. With Veronica and Kevin busy greeting each other, maybe she could just blend into the background. She opened the door to the closet to find Veronica and Kevin already at the doorway to Veronica’s bedroom. They both stopped chatting abruptly and eyes widened as they took in Betty’s appearance.

“Betty are you trying to kill me because that outfit has me dying!” Kevin squealed from the door frame.

“Hey Kevin! Nice to see you too?” Betty said uncomfortably as she tried to pull the bottom of the mini down past her mid thigh.

“Did you do this?” Kevin asking looking over at Veronica and then back to Betty. “How did you do this?”

“See Betty? The outfit is positively to die for. I should be paid for this.”

“Betty you should look like this all the time. You look like a 90’s model right now.” Kevin said running up to Betty and giving her a big hug.

“Oh stop it. That’s just silly” Betty said stepping back from the hug. She reached down and pulled her skirt down a little. “You don’t think it’s too short? Or Tight?

“NO!” Kevin and Veronica both yelled at the same time. 

“Betty you are a total smoke show.” Veronica said nodding. Veronica gave a once over herself in the mirror and brought her index and thumb finger up to her mouth to remove the excess red lipstick on the sides of her mouth. She turned around and faced Kevin and Betty.

“Are you guys ready to go?”

 

 

Betty, Veronica, and Kevin approached the 3 story brownstone that almost felt alive. People were bursting from the front door and the sound of music roared through windows that hid commotion and party lighting. Betty assuaged Veronica by wearing the outfit she chose, but she drew the line at letting down her hair, keeping her signature slick back ponytail. Veronica opted for a sleek black fitted dress that was similar to Betty’s, with her signature black Louboutins.

“What’s the password?” A man standing outside of the big red double doors to the giant home asked the three, his eyes raking Betty over.

“Password? Uhh…” Betty fidgeted.

“Bombshell.” Kevin blurted out.

The man nodded and opened the doors. Betty and Veronica looked at each other and shrugged. The trio walked through the double doors to see the house filled with people. The foyer had a grand staircase that went up 3 levels. Looking up, you could see a different light color on each floor, starting with blue, then red, then a dark purple that was clearly black lighting. The sound of the base reverberated in Betty’s chest.

“Betty?” A voice questioned. It was so silent that Betty would have missed if it weren’t for the dropping of the beat at that exact moment.

“Juggie! How are you!” She ran over to her classmate who stood in shock near a group of guys dressed in leather jackets and gave him a hug. His hands unable to wrap around her body and just stayed at his sides as her arms fingered the leather of his Southside serpents jacket with one hand and placed the other at the base of his neck, just touching his jet black hair. She squeezed him tightly and let go of him when she felt him not hugging her back. Her face fell a little as she took a step back to look at Jughead’s face, and she swore she saw his bright blue eyes dilate. 

Betty knew Jughead from her introduction to Journalism class this semester. Although they were only a few weeks in, she sat next to him every class and they exchanged thoughts about the class as well as the professor and other students. He was funny in a brooding sardonic way. He was also objectively beautiful, if a man could ever be described that way. He had smooth olive skin and beautiful crystal blue eyes, with beauty marks that littered his face and neck. His hair was dark black and he had a curl that escaped a crown shaped beanie in front of his face. That night was wearing a t-shirt that had an S printed on the front covered by a leather Serpent’s jacket that hid his lean, muscular frame and arms that she had accidentally caught herself gawking at one too many times in class. She wouldn’t say he was built like an athlete, but he definitely worked out.

Although he was definitely gorgeous and Betty knew it, so did everyone else. There were girls constantly coming up to him before and after class. Anytime she saw him around campus he was with a different girl, or he was being checked out by a different girl. It made Betty weary of ever pursuing that kind of relationship, so she put it out of her head to think about him in that way. She couldn’t compete with all the beautiful girls who wanted him, so she settled with being classroom acquaintances that, as the weeks went on, had been inching closer to friendship. They had even teamed up with two other people in the class to do a group assignment together. All she knew thinking back on this as he let her go, was that he definitely had never looked at her like this before. 

“Wow Betty you look…” Betty watched as he licked his bottom lip, his eyes traveling over her legs, then stomach, then breasts and finally her face. She instantly became nervous under his glare, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. 

“I know it’s a little over the top. My friend suggested I wear this.” Betty fidgeted with her arms a little and immediately stopped. His gaze over her made her want to thank Veronica. She was feeling more confident by the second.

“I wouldn’t say it was over the top.” He said, still raking his eyes over her and clearly still a bit speechless. She watched as his eyes shifted from her body back to her eyes, snapping out of it and coming back to reality. “Aren’t you cold though? Do you want my jacket?” 

“No” she said “It’s actually kind of hot in here. I guess it must be all the people.” She said smiling. 

“And who is this, Jughead? Keeping all the ladies to yourself again?” A voice behind Jughead popped up. He was taller than Jughead, with the same jet black hair but lacking the bounce and shine of Jughead’s hair. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Pea.” Jughead said, holding back a chuckle and patting his back heartily. “Betty, this is Sweet Pea. He’s a friend of mine from back home. Visiting for the weekend.” Jughead said motioning to his friend and toward Betty. 

“Betty, huh? That’s not a name you hear often.” Sweet Pea said placing his hand out for Betty to shake.

“I’m guessing mothers aren’t all running to name their kids Sweet Pea either. Does everyone you know from back home have a nickname?” She said smirking.

“I like this one Jug, she’s fiery. Not to mention beautiful.” Sweet Pea said, winking her way.

“All right, all right, down Sweet Pea.” Jughead said, putting his drink on the side table nearby. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get Betty a drink.” 

“What’ll it be, princess?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“Oh umm, I don’t know. I umm…” Betty’s eyes cast down to the wood floor as she fidgeted with her hands “I wasn’t really planning on…” 

“And who might this James Dean look-alike be, Betty Dearest?” Veronica Lodge interrupted Betty with Kevin in tow not far behind who was literally gawking at the two men. She reached her hand out, a slight bend evident in her wrist. “Veronica Lodge, of the Upper East Side Lodges.” She said confidently.

Jughead looked down at her hand and back at her, not taking her hand. “Uhh, yea I’m Jughead. This is Sweet Pea.” Jughead said, motioned to his friend.

“Jughead is in my journalism class, Ronnie. He’s actually in my group for that assignment we’re hoping to get an interview with Toni Morrison for.” Betty piped up and smiled. Jughead smiled back.

“Ah yes that dreadful afternoon at a bookstore tomorrow that you signed me up for.” Veronica said taking off her jacket. Kevin just stood in shock and awe.

“Anyway Betty, Kevin and I are going to the second floor to dance. Would you boys like to join?” Veronica asked. 

“We’re not really the dancing type. But you guys enjoy. I’m sure we’ll see you around here later.” Jughead said politely. Betty said bye to Jughead and Kevin continued to be flabberghasted.

As soon as they got out of earshot and began going up the stairs, Kevin stopped and grabbed Betty’s hands. 

“I am pretty sure that Jughead guy wants to jump your bones.”

“Oh stop Kevin he’s just a friend from my class.”

“I’m in full agreement with Kevin. Seriously though you should let him. Did you see his hands? Swoon.”

“Let’s just have a good time tonight.” Betty said pulling her dress down further.

 

Veronica, Betty and Kevin went up to the second floor that was the source of the pumping base that they had noticed inside. Betty begrudgingly agreed to doing a couple of shots at Kevin’s peer pressure. They quickly downed two shots of tequila that burned as it went down Betty’s throat and headed for the dance floor. The alcohol hadn’t gone to Betty’s system immediately. But soon after she began to feel more lightheaded and free. As if no one was watching as she danced around. The three danced for a good 30 minutes before Veronica and Betty parted with Kevin, who was getting hot and heavy with a guy in his Bio class on the dance floor, and heading to get a couple of bottles of water.

At the bar, a red head approached Veronica and Betty. 

“Are you ladies interested in playing two minute temptations? We need two more girls to play.” Cheryl said

“What is Two minute temptations?” Betty questioned. 

“Yes! Absolutely. I’ve played before B it’ll be fun. Just what the doctor ordered!” Veronica said.

Betty and Veronica followed Cheryl up the stairs to the 3rd floor, which was the black lit floor and was littered with many rooms on either side of the staircase. In the middle of the room were 6 guys and 4 girls. Betty recognized Jughead and Sweet Pea immediately. They were deep in what seemed like a flirtatious conversation with two other girls in the group.

“Okay so we have an even number. So for those of you who don’t know each other, these are the guys Archie, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Reggie, Chuck and Trev. And for the ladies we have me, Sabrina, Josie, Ethel and our two newest additions whose names are?”

“Veronica and Betty” Veronica said pointing to her and Betty. Jughead shot a smile at Betty. 

“So this is how the game works. We will have two bowls with the numbers 1 through 6 to draw from, one for the girls and one for the guys.” Cheryl held up two tin cans, one blue and one pink with what appeared to be several sheets of paper inside.

“The ladies will turn around and face the wall while the boys draw numbers and go to their respective room” she pointed to the doors that each had a number printed on paper taped to the door frame. “After the guys are inside, you will put on the blindfold that is hanging on the inside of the door. Then ladies we will draw numbers from our bowl and when the clock starts we will go to our rooms. Ladies are not allowed to say anything once inside and you will have two minutes to do whatever you want.” Cheryl said suggestively, causing some of the girls to giggle and Betty’s cheeks to go completely red and her eyes to widen in shock. 

“After the two minutes you should hear my phone going off, which makes this noise” Cheryl hit a button on her phone and the sound of loud wind chimes filled the room. She hit the button again to stop it. At that time, ladies you will all come out and after you all come back here I will knock on each door to let the guys know to come out. Then guys you will have to guess who was in the room with them. If the guy guesses correctly, he can choose to take them for 7 minutes in heaven. If he guesses incorrectly, no 7 minutes in heaven.” Cheryl said. 

“So if you don’t want to end up spending seven minutes in heaven with your guy ladies, don’t let him know who you are.” Cheryl said. “Everyone clear on the rules?”

“So the girls won’t know which guy is in which room then?” Ethel asked. 

“No, not until they get in their respective door.” Cheryl answered mischeviously. “I’m in the mood for chaos.”

“Do we have to do anything with the girl we’re assigned? I mean you know. What if we don’t want to?” Archie asked, looking briefly at Ethel.

“You don’t have to do anything. And ladies that goes for you too. I expect everyone to be respectful. I am so not in the mood for sexual harassment tonight.” Cheryl droned. “And with that, ladies time to turn around. Boys, here is your bowl to draw from.” Cheryl said placing a blue bowl in Archie’s hand and turning around and facing the wall along with the other girls.

Betty and Veronica turned around and they could hear the boys shuffling paper and picking numbers from the bowl.

Betty turned to Veronica “Veronica what the fuck is this? I can’t believe you dragged me into doing this. Did you know anything about this game before you volunteered us for it?” She whispered.

“Yes Betty I’ve played this before. And come on this is going to be so fun. Every single guy in that line up is a smoke show. And you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Just have some fun.” Veronica whispered back.

“Okay everyone have a number?” Cheryl asked.

There were various versions of “yes” that came from the boys.

“Please proceed to the room that has your number on the door.” Cheryl said, still facing the wall.

She could hear the guys whispering and going into their respective rooms. The slamming of the respective doors ignited Betty’s nerves, and she jumped at the final door closure.

Cheryl turned back around. “Okay ladies, let’s get this show on the road. Everyone grab a number.” Cheryl held out a bright pink box filled with little scraps of paper. Betty put her hand in and rummaged around for a number, finally pulling one out of the tin can. She uncrumpled the paper and looked over the number.

“What did you get?” Veronica asked.

“One. You?” Betty responded.

“Four. Here goes nothing!” Veronica’s eyebrows bounced.

Each girl went to her respective doors. Betty stood in front of the door that had a paper that read “1” attached to it and gripped the door handle tightly, taking a deep breath. And another, willing herself to calm her nerves. _This is going to be fine. Just go in there and don’t say anything. This will all be over in a couple of minutes._

“Okay ladies, ready, set…” and then Cheryl opened the door to her room.

 

Betty followed opening the door to her room and stepped inside. The room was dimly lit save for a far off lamp. Her partner sat at the desk in the middle of the room, with the desk chair turned so it is facing the wall. The man in the chair had a red blindfold around his eyes and jet black hair which narrowed down her options by 50%; it was either Jughead, Sweet Pea or Reggie. She closed the door lightly and the mystery man spoke up.

“I know you aren’t supposed to say anything which is actually kind of awkward for me since I am just talking to nothing, but I just want to let you know I’m perfectly fine with you just sitting there until times up and me getting this wrong later. There is seriously no pressure. I just want to let you know that off the bat.” Jughead's distinct voice carried through the room.

Betty was couldn’t place the butterflies that erupted in her stomach and why they were there. She held her tongue as she walked to the front of the desk and around to where he was sitting, her suede thigh high heels making a loud echo off of the wood floor. 

“Also, I wasn’t really keen on playing this game but my friend out there really wanted to so I’m being a good wingman. But I also don’t mind if we do play either. Whatever you want to do.”

Betty decided she was going to play. If it was anyone else but Jughead she definitely wouldn’t have played. She would’ve just done what Jughead suggested and just sat at the door until time was up and let him hopefully get it wrong. But this is probably the most comfortable situation she could have ended up in for this game. Jughead, her friend from journalism. They could definitely laugh about this on Monday. 

Betty got her head in the game and began calculating. _All but one of the women outside had heels on, that Jughead definitely heard. So that’s his first clue._  

“Ok it’s really weird talking to yourself when someone else is in the room.” Jughead chuckled uncomfortably and fidgeted in his swivel chair.

Betty stood in front of him and reached out for his hand. She had never noticed how large his hands were until he picked it up. She knelt down a bit and brought his hand up to her shoulder and ran it along the spaghetti strap of her dress, starting at the top and working her way down to the sweetheart neckline.

“You’re showing me a bra strap?” Betty could see his Adam’s apple gulp after he said it.

_Damnit. No that’s not what I’m showing you! Come on Jughead._

 

Keeping his hand on the strap to her dress, she turned around so now she was facing away from him and moved her body upward so his hand slid from the being on the strap near her shoulder to her back where her dress started, allowing him to feel that the strap was attached to the fabric of her dress, and was in fact a dress strap, not a bra strap. When she released her hand from on top of his, he took the liberty of moving his hand down her back, feeling the fabric all the way down to her lower back and stopping at where her thong sat just above her behind that indented her dress. Betty tensed completely. _Oh, okay._ She held her breath waiting for him to say something.

Jughead let out a sharp sigh. “Okay so you aren’t wearing a bra since that strap is attached to what I think is your dress, and it appears to be all you have on. Got it.” He gulped. 

She assumed the sighing and gulping was because he was just as uncomfortable with this whole thing as she was, which caused her relax a bit. _The no bra was not exactly what I was trying to emphasize but it’ll work. Now he knows I am wearing spaghetti straps. The only other girl wearing spaghetti straps were Veronica and Josie._

Betty tried to figure out what her next move should be. Then she realized. _No one else is wearing suede boots. This should be the giveaway._  

Betty turned around to face Jughead again and put her leg up so her heel was latched onto the side of the desk. She leaned her body over and grabbed his hand again and put it on the suede of her boots, over the top of her foot and began to move his hand upward. He got the idea and kept moving without her guidance. His hand moved up her leg and hand passed over her knee, still feeling the material of her boots. When he got over her knee onto her lower thigh, still feeling the material his face erupted into a grin. He gripped her leg a bit harder above her knee. The action caused Betty to feel her cheeks flush and her core to ache, a feeling that was completely foreign to her.

Just then the sound of Cheryl’s alarm came blaring through the door. He immediately released the pressure of his grip and brought his hand back down to his sides, the grin still plastered on his face.

“See you out there.” He said as Betty’s heals clanked over to the door and out of the room.

 

 

The ladies returned into the center, blacklit room. Betty’s eyes connected with Veronica’s and she noticed that Veronica’s bright red lipstick was smeared. Veronica rummaged through her purse that was seated off to the side and grabbed her compact to fix the lipstick that was smeared on her face. 

“Who did you get?” Betty asked.

“Archie. And let me tell you B, I am definitely riding that ginger stallion tonight. We kissed for the whole two minutes and we are about to kiss for another 7. What about you?”

“Jughead.” Betty said nervously. 

“Oh my god! Did you do anything with him?” 

“No I just let him touch my boots.”

“Well, he’ll definitely know it was you. Looks like we’re about to find out if Kevin and I were right.”

Betty shivered. She realized that by playing the game she had put herself out there. Jughead could now come out of the room and do one of two things. He knew it was her. She knew by his smile on his face that he knew it was her. So he could say so when it was his turn to guess who was in the room with him and they would spend 7 minutes in heaven together. Or if he didn’t want to, he could say it was someone else. That would be a rejection.

 

 

 

Just as she said that the boys came out of their respective rooms and Veronica and Betty fell quiet. Jughead came out of the room and went over to chat with Sweet Pea. She watched as he turned and winked at her.

“Okay so which one of you boys was in room number 1?” 

Jughead raised his hand, his gaze lingering on Betty since he came out of the room. 

“Who was in your room?” 

“Betty Cooper.”

“Betty is that true?”

“Yes.” Betty said, her entire body erupting into a blush as she whispered the three letter word.

 

"Perfect." Cheryl said smiling deviously. "Please proceed to the closet for 7 minutes in heaven."


End file.
